


Soldier and Commander

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dominance/submission, M/M, Nicknames, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: When Grand Admiral Thrawn begins to suffer from lack of sleep, his loyal second steps in.





	Soldier and Commander

Thrawn's inscrutable countenance was often the subject of fantasy. He was known for being perfect, and especially in the Imperial Navy, people liked the idea of tearing down that perfection. Gilad, personally, liked Thrawn on the pedastel he stood on - looking down at the galaxy. He was aloof, genius, and beautiful. So, when Thrawn stepped onto the bridge for his morning observation without the usual scent of fresh spices announcing his presence, Gilad took notice.

The only reason he could see that Thrawn was tired, worn down, was because how well he knew the Chiss. He was close to Thrawn, closer than anyone else on this ship, or most in the Navy. Thrawn let him see him unguarded, though admittedly not often and never in a negative way. A smile, a rare laugh, a twinkle of amusement in his crimson eyes, all shades of red, no black or white.

And today, he didn't smell like spices. Why? Gilad knew Thrawn used hair products. The products happened to be scented like ginger and nutmeg. It was especially strong in the mornings - when he had just gotten up, like now. But today it was weaker than it had been the previous evening.

He didn't act any different, at least not to those who didn't know him the way Gilad did.

But he had clearly not been to bed, because his hair was still perfect in spite of not being freshly combed.

Gilad kept quite until their shared break in shift for food and a brief rest.

"Admiral." He addressed Thrawn in the lift. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Did I give you a reason to think otherwise, Gilad?"

"Well, applying the methods you've taught me, I know you didn't put on fresh hair gel this morning. So, I assume that you didn't go to bed."

"I was busy last night. I had more work than I had anticipated."

"Sir, with all due respect, that's what you have subordinates for. We need you at top shape, and that means you need sleep."

"I have subordinates with their own pile of work."

"Which does not mean you need sleep less."

"I can manage, Gilad."

"I'm sure, Admiral." Gilad rolled his eyes.

Thrawn gave him a look.

Gilad pretended he hadn't done anything disparaging.

"I'll be fine, Captain." Pulling rank. Thrawn was done talking about this.

Gilad discretely looked at the submission times for Thrawn's reports. They stopped at 0000 and Thrawn looked much better - smelling of spices as usual - the following morning. Perhaps it was a one-time thing.

 

He decided to keep an eye on him for a while just in case though.

Usually, Thrawn was done by 2300 with any work. Sometimes he was working later, sometimes they stopped earlier. But he should have been easily asleep and getting better sleep than Gilad himself.

Yet as the Emperor continued to send them into more dangerous and more vital areas Thrawn's sleep began to take a dive.

He often showed up - perfectly groomed - but clearly yesterday's grooming. No scent, but a perfect coiffe nonetheless. It worried Gilad and made him irritable with younger officers.

Slowly Thrawn declined. The breaking point was simple comment, nothing anything would think twice about unless they knew the Grand Admiral well.

So, Gilad found himself outside of Thrawn's quarters, debating about whether to knock or not. He knew Thrawn was up - it was highly unlikely, at least, that he was asleep, and he had finished the daily chore of reports.

Finally he found his courage and knocked. A weary Thrawn opened the door.

"Admiral, may I talk to you?"

"... Very well, Gilad. Come in."

Gilad stepped inside. "I noticed you finished your work." He set down the bottle of brandy he had brought. "Thought you might like a drink."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, Gilad, you didn't have to."

"I think I do need to." Gilad poured two drinks and handed the Chiss one. "...May we speak frankly?"

"Of course, Gilad."

"Admiral, you look like you just crawled out of the nine Hells. You haven't slept in days, and I know you aren't even lying down to sleep or showering. Something is wrong."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it. "... I can't sleep, Gilad. I've tried, but I can't."

"What's on your mind?" The Captain tried to make his voice soft and soothing, but he was a Captain - an experienced one. It didn't come naturally.

"It's... stress, Gilad. Plain and simple. I can't... unwind."

"What have you tried?"

"Everything from tea to a sleeping pill. I'm about ready to knock myself out."

"What about... A massage? Or sex even?"

The Admiral turned and stared at him. "From or with who, Gilad?"

Gilad shrugged. "If there's no one you like, there's always me. I wouldn't hold it against you."

"How could I ask that, Gilad?" There was a pause. "I can when I'm sleep deprived. Gilad, do whatever you think will help me sleep. I'm so damn tired." If he was swearing that he was tired enough to be nearly delusional.

"First, let's get you in a shower. It'll help loosen your muscles right up." Gilad gently reached out and took his arm. "And out of this uniform."

Thrawn shed his uniform without hesitation. He really WAS tired.

He was also surprisingly beautiful. He really didn't show any signs of age. Gilad almost felt embarrassed to be shedding his uniform with him.

A strange sound reached his ears, and after a moment realized... Thrawn was purring.

Thrawn reached out to stroke his cheek with the back of one blue hand.

"........ Come on, into the shower." The Chiss pulled him in, exhausted but making that adorable sound the whole shower. His skin was smooth and warm under Gilad's hands.

Gilad felt as if the Chiss would fall asleep any moment. He guided him back to the bed and climbed up on top of him, running large, calloused hands over his sides and neck. "What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you want, Gilad."

"I'm going to start with a massage then, lie back and relax."

He obeyed, sinking into his custom sheets. The perks of being Grand Admiral, he had a large, comfy bed and silk sheets. Of course this seemed to be the only play Thrawn actually used such perks. His skin made a beautiful contrast with the dark mahogany red sheets.

He began to rub Thrawn's neck and shoulders, firmly and in circles.

The purring started up again as the Chiss relaxed under his hands. "Where did you learn to do this, Gilad?"

"Years of practice with other officers." Gilad explained as he rubbed his muscles.

Something that Gilad briefly thought looked like jealously flashed across Thrawn's face, though it was gone before he could be sure. Not that Thrawn would ever be jealous over him.

He dug his knuckles into Thrawn's vertebra and the Chiss's back arched as all the muscles in his neck unclenched at once.

The Admiral let out a moan of relief and bliss, relaxing further.

"There we go." Gilad smiled down at him. "Think you can get to sleep now?"

"... What if I say no?"

"Then I'll stay a little longer and relax you more."

He smiled. "Then no."

Gilad leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck, beginning to work him over.

The purring started up once more, and Thrawn leaned into the attention.

Gilad began nibbling at his collar bone.

The Chiss was warmer than any human, and he arched against the Captain for more.

He reached down and took Thrawn in hand, running his fingers over him and squeezing gently.

He moaned lowly and bucked into his hand.

After a few moments, he began to rub against the Admiral, closing one hand over both of them.

"G-Gilad!" Thrawn clung to him, panting.

If he had more time and they knew each other better... But Gilad didn't say that. He just began to rub a little faster. "Good, Admiral?"

He moaned in answer, nodding blissfully.

Gilad chuckled and nibbled his neck and shoulder.

"Please," he mewled.

"What do you want?"

"M-More." He could hardly think, hardly speak. All he knew was he craved more of the Captain he secretly adored.

Gilad twisted his wrist and Thrawn jerked and cried out.

He managed to last two more assaults of that before coming undone.

He lay boneless on the mattress and was already asleep when the Captain cleaned him up and tucked him in.

"Good night, Thrawn," Gilad whispered, wishing for a moment that he could stay beside the Chiss.

He pulled on his uniform and went back to his quarters to sleep.

Thrawn was back to his well-rested self in the morning, and no one was any wiser.

He did blush just slightly and look away the first time he saw Gilad, but other than that it was business as usual. And Gilad couldn't resist a careful tease. "Did you sleep well, Admiral?"

The Chiss took a moment to swallow. "I did... thank you, Captain. ... Did you?"

"I did. After a bit." Gilad replied, smirking slightly beneath his mustache.

Thrawn managed, somehow, to keep from blushing, at least noticeably.

"Will a repeat be necessary?"

"I am... undecided as of yet."

"Of course. You know where to find me if you do." Gilad agreeably stated.

 

"Of course. Thank you, Captain."

They went about their business as usual, doing the Empire's work until that evening.

It was about midnight when Thrawn finally messaged Gilad. He had tried to sleep himself but had only managed a light doze.

Gilad got to his feet at once, dressed, and walked down the corridor to Thrawn's room. The Grand Admiral let him in and then stood awkwardly near the desk, where a pile of finished reports sat. It was almost as if he was waiting for Gilad's approval.

Wasn't that a thought that sent blood south? "I hope I didn't disturb your own sleep, Gilad."

"Of course not, Admiral." Pointedly, Gilad took his jacket, with its insignia, off.

Thrawn blushed a little and also began to undress, copying the human.

Gilad moved forwards and arrested the Chiss's hands as they went to his pants. "Not yet."

He made a choked off sound, but it didn't seem like a distressed sound so Gilad didn't worry too much.

The Captain cupped the Chiss's face. "Have you ever considered... taking commands? While with someone."

"Taking commands?"

"Allowing someone to... Well, to put it bluntly, to dominate you."

A soft, chirping whine escaped him. "No, but... I haven't been with anyone, willingly anyway, since I left home."

"Would you like to try?"

"... With you... anything," he nearly whispered.

That statement... That statement went south fast and hard. Gilad growled. "You will not regret that. For now, on your knees. Your neck is criminally tense."

It was like Thrawn's strings were cut. He sank to his knees quickly and gracefully, as if this came naturally to him.

Gilad paced around his commander and pulled over the desk char with his foot. Sitting behind Thrawn, he began to rub his neck and shoulders.

The Chiss jolted for a moment then melted under his hands, purring softly. "Oh, Gilad...."

Later on, he would introduce titles of some sort, for now, he just kept rubbing until Thrawn's neck was as slack and relaxed as the rest of him, leaning against Gilad's knee and purring up a storm.

"Better?" "...Hmm?"

"It seems so." Gilad leaned on his knees and enjoyed the Chiss's warm weight against him for a few moments. "Turn around so I can get a good look at you."

 

The Admiral obeyed without question. His face was flushed a little, not too much, but there was a tell tale bulge in his pants.

Gilad's own military trousers were tented as well and he ran his hands through Thrawn's slicked hair, wondering how far he could push this.

The Chiss leaned into his touch. Damn, he really was just a natural sub!

"Are you listening?" Gilad questioned the Chiss.  
Thrawn's red eyes blinked lazily and looked up to his own.  
"Undo my pants and help me out of them." He ordered.

His face flushed purple, but he reached out to unzip the Captain's pants.

He pulled down the uniform trousers and risked a glance at the tight, white boxers that remained.

He gave a little whine as desire swept through him. He craved the man before him. Gilad was already turning his world upside down with just this introduction to something new, he couldn't wait to see what else the human had in store.

Daring, he lifted his head forward and pressed a kiss near the human's waistband, making his breath catch.

He snuffled as close as he could get. Gilad nearly lost it when Thrawn actually buried his nose against his groin. He had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation other than a sub discovering his sex drive and the drive to please their dom, but if it was that he swore he'd die.

"Gilad... May I?" Thrawn questioned, nuzzling in.

"May you what? Tell me what you want?" "I... well...."

Gilad stroked his hair and smirked. "If you don't say it, how can I know?"

 

"May I see you.... and touch you?"

"Yes, you may." Gilad amusedly allowed, knowing it wasn't the real issue.

Thrawn pulled his boxers down and nuzzled into the groove of his hip. He reached up and gently began to stroke the Captain.

Gilad sighed and shifted forward into the warm hand.

The Chiss really did seem inexperienced. Perhaps his culture didn't permit sexual experimentation or something along those lines.

"Grip a little tighter." Gilad ordered gently. "Go directly from the base to the tip, then back down again, don't let go on the upstroke."

He obeyed, purring against Gilad's skin, his breath hot, and his skin warm and smooth.

"If you want, you could try twisting the hand as you stroke." Gilad grunted.

The Chiss began stroking a little harder and faster.

"That's enough." Gilad commanded.

 

He let go at once and sat back, looking up at the human.

"Go to the bedroom." Gilad kicked his boots off and pulled his pants off. "Strip and lie down on the bed, on your back."

He obeyed with a soft, aroused whine.

Gilad pulled himself together, then headed into the bedroom, not wanting to come too quickly.

Thrawn was like something out of his deepest fantasies, stretched out on the burgundy sheets of his custom bed. The perks of being Grand Admiral he supposed.

"You know exactly what you look like, don't you?" The Captain leaned on the doorway and smirked. "All spread out like a treat..."

The Chiss purred and stretched appealingly before sinking back into the sheets.

Gilad crossed the floor. "Have you ever been this spread out for anyone else?"

"No. I've had no relationships of that nature, Gilad. A... fling back home and... anything since my recruitment doesn't count even as that..."

"Hmm. I must be special then."

Thrawn smiled softly. "You are, Gilad."

Gilad leaned down and kissed him before pinning the Chiss to the bed.

He knew how strong the Admiral was, but Thrawn didn't struggle, he just leaned up for another kiss.

Gilad gave him it, pressing his lips to Thrawn. Then, he lifted one of Thrawn's legs over his hip and lined their bodies up.

The Chiss waited, his eyes trusting.

The Captain began moving against Thrawn, body firmly sandwiching them against each other.

Thrawn moaned softly and wrapped his arms around the human.

"Hands back on the bed." Gilad snapped an order, just to see if his commander would obey.

He quickly brought his hands to the pillow under his head, gripping it. "Please... more..." he gasped.

Gilad snapped his hips forward harder with each thrust.

Thrawn moaned and arched under him. He reached down and wrapped a hand around them, even as he continued his thrusts.

"What did I say about those hands? Did I give you permission to move them?" Gilad raised a threatening brow. "Do I have to punish you?"

The Admiral shuddered and whined. "Well, do I?" "Yes."

There was a note of challenge in his eyes and Gilad pulled himself back to settle on his haunches. Mentally, he checked the clock. They didn't have time for a "punishment" they needed sleep - the whole object of thsi.

His mind worked overtime. He couldn't back down, not now, but what could he do without keeping them both awake all night?

Thrawn watched him with his dark red eyes hooded, wondering what Gilad would do. Finally, the Captain came to a decision. "You deserve a punishment, and you'll get one, but I have to decide what it is. I'll tell you tomorrow." He stood up. "Part one is that you'll finish yourself off by yourself - while I watch. Disobedient soldiers don't deserve my help."

He flushed deep purple. "Go on, we haven't got all night." Thrawn reached down and began stroking himself.

Gilad folded his arms and forced himself to watch without touching himself, even if he throbbed with desire.

Thrawn didn't seem to know what to do with his other hand.

"Tease yourself." Gilad kept the clipped tone of command. "Pinch your nipples, cup yourself... Use all your resources, soldier."

He trailed a hand down his body, paused, then reached down to tease his entrance. Gilad nearly moaned at the mere sight.

Thrawn brought his hand back up and spat on his fingers, crude and unexpected. He was teasing now, not taking it seriously.

"Focus, soldier. No time for games."

Thrawn narrowed his eyes almost in challenge and dug two fingers into himself at once.

He arched with a strangled cry and pushed his fingers in deeper, moaning and coming with that final push.

"Very good." Gilad went to the bathroom and brought back a cloth. "Clean yourself up. I expect you to be ready for me by 2200 tomorrow night, is that understood?"

"Yes... sir..." he panted.

Buttoning himself up before he had been relieved was difficult, but the Captain managed and he managed to get back to his quarters unseen.

It didn't long to bring himself off with the image of Thrawn, fingers deep in himself, burned into his mind.

He groaned into his pillows as he came. It was almost 0100. He needed to sleep, but his mind was alive with what he would do to the Grand Admiral tomorrow.

Thrawn would no doubt be willing to try having the Captain inside him at some point as well. This was going be wonderful.

At 2200, Thrawn had lived up to his reputation for over-doing himself. Instead of simply finding his Admiral finished with his reports – as Gilad had expected – the Chiss allowed him in and was already on his knees, nude, and subservient to the Captain’s whims. He hadn’t forgotten and there was an eager challenge in his red eyes.

Gilad, on the other hand, was sure he was going to have a heart attack when he walked in.

The smirk on Thrawn's face spurred the Captain back into action. "Someone's eager to impress." He commented as he strutted around the Chiss to regain himself. "Being a model soldier now won't save you from what you earned last night."

"What did I earn, sir." Oh if that wasn't a power trip he wasn't sure what was.

All Gilad was really sure of was the crop he had secreted down the right leg of his pants. He drew it out now and ran the tip across Thrawn's shoulder blade. "Perhaps you should tell me. Remind me of your infraction, Soldier." He emphasized the command with a good, solid tap.

The Chiss swallowed, the challenge in his eyes fading a little. "I... I disobeyed a direct order, sir."

"Yes, you did." Gilad agreed. "And it was a rather serious one, at least in my mind. Your first infraction. What do you think I should do with you? What would be deterrant enough?"

"I will accept whatever punishment you see fit, sir."

"That was not the question, Soldier." Gilad tapped him again, this time a little lower. "And another avoidance will be a punishment of its own." He warned him.

"I don't know, sir." Clearly Thrawn had not been expecting the crop or be asked to chose his own punishment. Gilad reminded himself that the Admiral was new to this as well.

"Hmm." Gilad buried a hand in his hair and carded it through, thinking. Then, he made his voice softer and more normal. "We need a safeword. Something you won't just randomly blurt out. Something you can say and I will stop - immediately."

 

"A safeword?"

"The name of the ship would do. Or a family member. Something easily recognizable."

"... Thrass..."

"Thrass." Gilad repeated. "If things become too much, say that, and I will stop. Immediately."

He nodded and waited.

Gilad slipped back into character. "Very well, Soldier. Then we'll start out with twenty, and I'll decide when you've learned your lesson. Grab the edge of the desk, knees apart, and brace yourself."

"Yes, sir." He rose and positioned himself. There was slight tremble to him, but he seemed calm.

Gilad determined not to be too cruel. He made the first strike light and hit across his backside.

Thrawn gasped and jolted a little but nothing more.

Gilad gauged his reaction when he ran the crop up his inner thigh to the apex and back down.

He squirmed but didn't protest.

The second blow was still light and Gilad could see Thrawn responding to the treatment.

He slowly increased his strength as the Admiral began gasping and moaning.

When the moans reached a certain pitch, he stopped and pulled out a length of ribbon from in a pocket. "Hold still, Soldier." He ordered Thrawn as the Chiss looked up. "You're not done yet. I don't think you're sorry enough."

"S-Sir?" he whimpered.

Gilad looped the ribbon around the Chiss's erection and testicles. "You're not allowed to come until I say so, is that clear?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good, Soldier." Gilad carded a hand through his hair, then asked, absently. "How many was that?"

"I tried. Was that right?"

Now that he thought about it, fifteen seemed the correct number. "Yes. You're a very good soldier." He petted Thrawn a little more before settling back down. "But it's not twenty yet."

 

The Chiss trembled but didn't use his safeword to stop.

Five more strikes - harder than any of the others - followed. Afterwards, Gilad wondered whether he should go on with more or end the ordeal there.

Thrawn was panting and gasping, but he still didn't say his safeword.

"Are you sorry, Soldier?" Gilad questioned Thrawn.

"Y... Yes, s-sir."

"Will you disobey my orders again?"

"No, sir."

"Good soldier. Come here." He patted his lap.

Thrawn walked awkwardly to him, the ribbon making his steps odd.

Gilad tugged on his cock, stroking him and tormenting Thrawn slightly as the Chiss sat on his lap.

He whined and squirmed in the man's lap.

"Do you think taking your punishment like a good little soldier means you've earned relief?" Gilad questioned Thrawn, squeezing almost cruelly.

He gave a low cry that bordered on pain ever so slightly. Maybe Chiss were a bit more sensitive.

He released the Chiss immediately and stroked his cheek gently, but no safeword exited Thrawn's lips. "What am I going to do with you, Soldier? It seems you don't know the slightest thing about how to behave... How to earn a reward, or how to ask for one... Am I going to have to teach you everything?"

For a moment, shame passed over Thrawn's eyes, and Gilad realized that, yes, he would. Thrawn was running on instincts, but that wasn't too much help here. This was as alien to him as Basic once was.

"Don't be ashamed, Soldier. You're inexperienced, that's all. No one else bothered to teach you, so I will. And I don't mind. Perhaps we'll have another lesson tomorrow." He untied the red ribbon. "Beguiling as you are, Soldier, you would make an Emperor weak." He pressed a kiss to Thrawn's lips.

He made a startled sound at the sudden kiss then melted into it.

Gilad finished him off easily and then held him close, ignoring his own body's cravings.

They sat there for a few minutes as Thrawn recovered. "Gilad, you haven't-

"It doesn't matter right now. Tonight's all about you." He assured the Chiss.

He nuzzled the Captain's neck. "Will you let me? Tell me how?" "You don't have to." "But I want to."

Gilad nodded. "All right. Off my lap, you'll need to be able to see."

Thrawn obeyed, slipping off his lap and stealing a kiss.

"Just like I did for you. Grip firmly, but not too tight." Gilad ordered.

He knelt and began to stroke the Captain, nuzzling his thigh, purring softly.

"Harder and a little faster." Gilad began to relax.

He obeyed then, tentatively, leaned over and flicked his tongue against the head, clearly curious.

Gilad jumped at the unexpected sensation.

The Chiss pulled back at once, head down.

"No, no, it's fine. It was good." Gilad soothed.

He gently cupped Thrawn's chin. "Don't rush yourself." The Admiral nodded and continued to stroke him.

When he had regained his courage, he leaned in for a second lick.

 

Gilad managed to gently get him out of the way as he came.

Thrawn purred smugly and leaned up to kiss the Captain.

"Think you can sleep now?"

"Yes, I do think so. Thank you." Thrawn kissed him again.

"Any time." The Chiss purred and melted into his bed. Gilad smiled, dressed, and returned to his own quarters.

Thrawn leaned in towards his Captain. "Perhaps you would like to come over a bit earlier this evening. We could have dinner before our... meeting." The Chiss spoke in a low tone.

He paused. Was this really happening. "I'd like that."

"Then I will see you at 1900." Thrawn purred.

"See you then. Sleep well, Thrawn."

Thrawn laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, letting himself utterly relax.

He slept deeply and woke rested and looking forward to this evening.

Thrawn invited him to his quarters and Gilad found himself faced with a beautiful meal of unfamiliar dishes.

"What's all this?"

"Delicacies from my home planet, or as close to them as I can manage." Thrawn replied, smiling slightly when he saw GIlad.

"You made this?" "I did. Cooking is another form of art. The best kind of art, in my opion." Gilad smiled. "Nothing better than art you can eat."

Thrawn chuckled and nodded, pouring the captain a glass of milk. "Careful... Some of the dishes are spicy."

"I can't wait to try them." The Chiss smiled as they sat down.

Gilad tasted everything. Most of it was mushrooms, but the spices of each dish varied drastically.

He noticed the absence of meat of any kind, which was odd because he had seen Thrawn eat meat before. Regularly, actually. The Grand Admiral seemed particularly fond of chicken, yet there was none of that here.

"Are Chiss vegetarians?" He questioned as he finished off another portion of a spicy, red-sauced dish.

"In a sense. We can eat meat, but it's not a necessity in our diet as we have no suitable animals for slaughter on Csilla, therefore we have no meat. It was foreign to me until my exile and later induction into the Empire, and while we can eat it we cannot eat it less then well done. Otherwise it would make us sick." "Speaking from experience." "A very unpleasant experience."

Thrawn stood up and brought out a sweet pudding for dessert. "I have adjusted to life in the Empire, but it has been a long process. In many ways, we are very different."

"Nothing wrong with that. Can't say I've met someone who loves chocolate as much as you." The Admiral blushed lightly. Chocolate was one of his few indulgences.  
how can we not make Thrawn a chocolate fiend?

Gilad accepted his serving of the pudding, but before Thrawn could move back around the table, he caught the Chiss with one arm and pulled gently down towards his lap.

He made a startled sound then relaxed against him and began purring.

Gilad shifted until Thrawn's weight was comfortable and held him close. "How do you feel this evening?"

"... Happy."

"Good." Gilad rubbed his neck gently.

The Chiss relaxed further.

He stole a kiss.

Thrawn kissed him back, purring louder. It was such a happy sound.

Gilad played with the fasteners on his uniform and thought to himself.

The imagine of Thrawn with his fingers inside himself flashed through his mind.

"Would you be willing to let me inside you tonight, Admiral?"

The Chiss shuddered. "Yes. Please, Gilad."

"Good. I'd like that." Gilad hummed.

Thrawn nipped his ear, excitement thrumming through his body. "Do you have protection, Gilad?"

"Didn't think to bring it. I can get some."

"Please do. I know I don't look it, but I am, well, a dual-gender. I can bear children."

Gilad nodded quickly. "Of course. Erm - I'll be right back." He gently tapped Thrawn's hip.

The Chiss stole a kiss before he climbed off and let the man up.

 

Gilad returned to find Thrawn spread out on the bed, busy running his gloved hands over his thin form.

"Hands down, soldier."

Thrawn's hands shot to the bed at once. "Yes, sir."

The Captain approached, his equipment with him. "Do you know what this is for, soldier?" The Chiss shook his head. "No, sir."

"This is a condom." Gilad explained. "It goes on the erect penis and prevents semen from entering the uterus. It has a 99% effective rate."

"Fascinating."

"If you want to see it used, though, you need to get me ready to go." He grinned. "So, Soldier, what's your plan?"

Thrawn got up and began undressing the Captain, purring and nuzzling and kissing exposed skin as he went. He had good instincts.

Gilad's thoughts turned towards more practical things as Thrawn was undressing him. "Do you need to be prepared before I take you?" He asked.

"Prepared?"

"Stretched. Your entrance."

"I... don't know..."

"Then we'll do it just to be safe. I brought slick."

Thrawn nodded and stroked him to hardness. "On the bed, soldier."

Thrawn climbed up onto the sheets and laid on his back, looking expectantly at Gilad.

The Captain slicked his fingers and began to ease onto the alien. Thrawn gasped softly.

"Tell me if it hurts, Soldier. As a matter of fact, tell me everything you're feeling."

 

He panted. "G-Gilad, please. Not my first time."

Gilad smirked. "Losing your silver tongue, Soldier?" He found the right spot at just that moment.

The Admiral arching, crying out.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gilad grinned.

Thrawn whimpered and panted. "Want it-mm- to be-ah- just us. No games."

"Of course." Gilad's voice lost the tone of command. "Tell me before we start next time you want that." He admonished gently.

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh... I'm not angry." Gilad broke away from Thrawn and kissed his forehead, cheeks, and lips. "I just can't read minds like you can."

"I can't read m-ah!" He broke off the Captain slid two fingers in.

Gilad went searching for the spot again. "No, you can't. Then again, you don't have to." He found it and began tormenting mercilessly. "You're so intelligent, you take a look at a child's scribbles and you can tell everything about them. You learn so much just by looking, and comparing. I have no idea how you do it, and it stuns me every time. And that's just military tactics. I know you're brilliant at other things too." He went for the third finger. "Not to mention the way you look and act. You're amazing, Thrawn, and so absolutely perfect it hurts and every time I see you, I think we should put you in a museum - so you could stay that way, perfect forever, but then I wouldn't get to touch you, do this to you. It's an unbearable idea to me." He pressed especially hard on the sweet spot. "Force, I'd do this forever, if you asked me to. Over and over and over..."

Thrawn wailed, writhing under the assault. "Gilad!"

He pulled the three fingers out and let Thrawn come back from the edge, slowly relaxing again, but clenching eagerly and then his eyes went to Gilad's lap and what stood there.

"Ready?" "Yes. Yes. please!"

"Shh... Don't rush it." Gilad purred. "There's pleasure in waiting."

"Waited for so long..."

"Not much longer then." Gilad grabbed the condom. "We can go twice, if you're up for it."

Thrawn whined and spread his legs.

Gilad slipped in between them and up. Thrawn's height became an issue once more - he had a longer torso than Gilad's, so when he went to seal his lips with Thrawn's he had to pull them both into a bit of an arch.

The Admiral bent eagerly, kissing him like he was a starving man.

When he had adjusted, Gilad began to move.

Thrawn went adorably cross-eyed for a moment, and his head fell back with a low moan.

Gilad chuckled darkly to himself and began to thrust in earnest.

The Chiss howled, clinging to him, writhing as his sweet spot was assaulted.

"You are the best thing I've ever seen, Thrawn." Gilad muttered into his chest, not sure he heard.

"I-ah!-love-mmm!-you," he gasped out.

Shocked by the confession, Gilad whipped his hips forward a little too hard and Thrawn cried out, coming between them in a wave of pleasure that brought the Captain over too.

They lay in a boneless heap, panting, Thrawn still clinging to him.

Gilad held him close, wondering about Thrawn's final statement, worrying over it.

Had it been in the moment, or... was it real? The Admiral was purring, an expression of bliss on his face.

He didn't dare ask as he laid beside the Chiss, gently disentangling them.

Thrawn nestled against him, tucking his face into the man's neck.

"Stay? Please?" He whispered into the Captain.

 

Gilad ran a hand over his side. "All right. I'll stay."

Thrawn hugged him a little tighter and his breathing slowed, becoming gentle and easy.

His bit his lip then repeated himself. "... I love you," he said, just barely above a whisper.

Gilad gently caressed him. "...I love you too." He whispered back, heart becoming soft and warm in his chest.

Thrawn hugged him tighter and began purring up a storm. He sounded so happy.

Gilad rubbed his neck until the Chiss fell asleep, smiling into the firm, blue skin. No more bad nights, no more stress. He would make sure his Admiral slept well and Thrawn loved him. It was more than he could hope for, honestly.


End file.
